Captain's Personal Log 14 February
by T'Key'la
Summary: Based on this prompt by soliandxpyne: Spock tries all sorts of ways to tell Jim how he really feels. By the end of the day Spock is feeling pretty defeated, but Jim finds out what Spock was doing just in time to be his Valentine.


_Captain's Personal Log_  
><em>Earth Date: 3 February<em>  
><em>23:34 Enterprise Local Time<em>

Another Enterprise first – we are approaching our first Valentine's Day on board our starship. Not that most humans will even bother to acknowledge the day that mainly seems an excuse to "consume vast, unhealthy amounts of chocolate, and wear heart-shaped adornments" as I believe I heard Spock say to Uhura this afternoon. She was asking me if she could plan a small gathering for the 14th of February, Earth time. I told her I had no objections. I also have no plans to be in attendance. Despite what Admiral Pike tells me, surely I don't have to be present for every single social event on board. I'll probably hole up with Bones. I know he'll stay as far away from the 'festivities' as possible. And he'll be sure there's plenty of alcohol in his quarters to make the time go by a little faster.

Yep, it's a plan. Maybe I can talk him into watching _Princess Bride _with me. Even though he always pretends he hates it.

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 7 February<br>02:13 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>We're finally back on the Enterprise after the mission on Slarastrg. Not surprisingly, Federation Intelligence was wrong. Again. The planet's inhabitants wanted nothing to do with us and made it abundantly clear by greeting us with small explosives and projectiles fired at high velocities. So much for peace-loving agrarians ready to join the Federation.<p>

Uhura tells me plans are coming along nicely for the Valentine's Day party. Word has spread and excitement is growing. Who knew that a party devoted to cupids and paper hearts would be so well-received? I wonder if she's still laughing at Spock every time he reminds her that the human heart in no way resembles those associated with the holiday. But as he still owns her human heart (metaphorically speaking), maybe she still thinks everything he says is funny.

Bones agreed that we would spend the time away from the party, drinking. And he promised me it would be the good stuff. I still haven't convinced him that we need to watch _Princess Bride _but I'm not giving up hope just yet. I'm looking for a bribe that will ensure his cooperation. I'll think of something, I'm sure.

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 13 February<br>14:44 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>Just popped into my quarters for a quiet lunch. I didn't have any particular desire to go to the mess that is already decorated for Uhura's party. Not that I mind. I just don't need the extra reminder that this Valentine's Day isn't for me…or something. I know I'm feeling sorry for myself but…well… I suppose it's some consolation that there is a pile of actual paper cards in real envelopes here on my desk. Yeoman Rand must have put them there. There have to be at least 200 of them. I asked Bones if it would be inappropriate for Rand to read them. I don't see how I can open or read them all. He said it might be really embarrassing for us both. I guess I'll look at them just as soon as I get the chance. I knew being Captain meant attracting extra attention but I never thought it would translate into a half meter high pile of greeting cards.<p>

I asked Spock if he was looking forward to attending the party. I'm accustomed to some strange looks from him but the one he gave me was even more indecipherable than usual. I sure didn't mean to ask him about his love-life. Not my business. And I don't need Uhura on my bad side. Took me way too long to get her to forgive me for our unfortunate first-ever encounter. _She was at a bar. What did she expect?_– something I am forbidden to ever say to Bones again. Even though it's true. Some best friend he is when he won't even take my side on this.

I better get back to the bridge so Spock can continue to stare holes in the side of my head, Uhura can make plans for the party while still on duty 'cause she thinks I'm not wise to it, and ignore Pavel and Hikaru flirting because I sure wouldn't notice _that_would I?

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 14 February<br>01:02 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>Received new orders. We'll be orbiting Ythislen by 11:00 tomorrow. Or later today I guess. We're supposed to beam down, gather mineral and soil samples, and beam back. The Federation report states that Ythislen is uninhabited. We'll check, double-check, and triple-check to confirm before a single member of my crew beams down. I'm not having any of my security team eaten by a giant worm, or letting them disappear into a cave that turns out to be a sea monster. Does this sort of thing happen on other starships or is the Enterprise just especially unlucky?<p>

I'll probably listen to Spock's usual and customary protests, and then remain on board while he leads the away-team. I can use the time to catch up on some paperwork. I know Starfleet would prefer I never go planetside. But I did not sign up to stay safe and sound on the Bridge.

I still haven't gotten through the cards on my desk. I thought I'd have the chance later tomorrow. Or today. Whichever. But with these new orders, they'll have to wait.

I did get a huge box of chocolates. Extra caramels. My favorites. No name on the card. I had Bones scan it first. To be on the safe side. Because he would never let me live it down if I had some bizarre allergic reaction to eating them. He said there wasn't anything in them I would react to but did make me promise to ration them. I promised I wouldn't eat them all in one sitting. As much as I would be tempted. I wonder if what they say about Vulcans and chocolate is true….?

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 14 February<br>13:43 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>The away-team should be back on board in another hour. Spock made absolutely certain that there were no threats on the surface – no suspicious lifeforms, no poisonous plants waiting to attack them, no atmospheric conditions that could trap them on the surface until Scotty could work one of his miracles.<p>

When I signed onto my computer, I had this poem waiting for me. It was sent anonymously but there is enough Vulcan in it that I'm pretty sure Spock sent it to me. I'm just **not**sure why. It's apparently pre-reform poetry. And just a little creepy. I was thinking of showing it to Bones but I haven't decided yet if I will:

To them an heir was rightly given,  
>a son to grace their halls, heaven sent<br>to favor the stars. Feeling their woe  
>that erst they lacked a golden leader<br>for so long a while, _S'haile_ endowed him  
>the strength of <em>S'harien<em>, with the world's renown.  
>Famed was this <em>Kahr-lan<em>:  
>all knew the great <em>kethtra<em> told of him,  
>and gave <em>vaikaya<em>that was all for him.

Come warriors willing, should war draw nigh,  
><em>ask'ersu<em> loyal: with lauded deeds  
>they bore him over the arching sky,<br>with gilded words sang  
>of the leader <em>taluhk<em>who long had ruled.

Yeah. I guess I'm the 'golden leader'? IDEK.

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 14 February<br>16:00 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>I'm recording this from Sickbay. Totally <em>not<em>my fault this time. I had a severe allergic reaction to some flowers that were left in my quarters. They are really pretty – cornflower blue like the ones back home. Except these are shaped like roses. Smell like roses too, I think. When I got close to them, I started sneezing then gasping for air. Luckily I had time to alert Sickbay before I passed out. Bones said I nearly suffered anaphylaxis. But he got to my quarters before it happened. Thank God for Bones. When I woke up half an hour ago, he was yelling at me about the flowers. I don't know who put them there. What good does it do for him to yell at me about them? Really?

He finally calmed down and said I'd be released in another half hour or so. As soon as he can come check me over one more time. There has been an outbreak of Tygelube fever in Security. Bones says it's not serious but he's going to have to vaccinate the entire crew against it so it won't spread any further. So much for our plans tonight. Oh well. I can watch _Princess Bride_and drink by myself in my quarters.

_Captain's Personal Log  
>Earth Date: 15 February<br>03:12 Enterprise Local Time  
><em>  
>Well. Valentine's Day turned out very differently than I had ever expected. Way way better than I had ever expected.<p>

Let me back up for a minute. Turns out that the mystery chocolates and flowers were from Spock. He'd heard that those were appropriate gifts to use to declare affection for another person (although he may have said 'sentient being' instead of person. I don't think I've ever seen him _embarrassed _before. It was absolutely adorable! Most endearing green blush across his cheeks up to the tips of his ears!) He also confirmed that he had sent me the poem. It's considered one of the most romantic, openly emotional poems of all Vulcan pre-reform literature. He sent me the part that reminded him most of me, not realizing that when I read it, all I could think was that I was about to lead willing soldiers into battle.

When he came to my quarters last night, I was really surprised and asked him why he wasn't at Uhura's party. After all, he was one of the main reasons she wanted to have it. Shows how wrong I was. They had broken up a couple of months ago and I hadn't noticed. Some Captain I am that doesn't notice something as significant as the parting-of-the-ways of my First Officer and my Communications Chief. Color me blind. 'Blinded by love' Bones would say.

It's true. I was so busy trying to ignore how I felt about Spock, I never noticed that his attention wasn't focused on Nyota any longer. You think one of my officers would have clued me in but I guess they were too busy being generally awesome to point out that Spock had been trying to flirt with me.

At any rate, Spock is now asleep. In my bed. Where I had hoped he would be but had almost given up hope. I have no doubt that this will be the first of many nights we spend here. When we aren't in his quarters. Either one is fine with me.

Maybe Valentine's Day is kind of silly. But I know for a fact that Cupid aimed correctly this time. I don't quite know how else this much happiness would be possible.


End file.
